Make you go Whoa
by logogirl
Summary: HAITUS Sasuke gets Naruto , set kyuubi free, and help his brother reconnect with his love. But its not Naruto without a few twists. Narusasu Itakyuu Kakairu Lemon Crappy. Jealous people Mpre possible itakyuu-ness YAY!
1. Ch 1

"Naruto when will you learn of my feelings that you constanty are unaware of?" Sasuke thought miserably. His long dark hair down and whipping in the cool breeze.

He walked alone in the dark wondering what it was that scared him most. Remembering the encounter with Itachi or his plan. He had to wonder if what he was about to do was right but when he remembered what Itachi said he thought that they deserved some happiness even after what he'd done to his clan...he knew it wasn't entirely his fault.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Flashback,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Sasuke had been training hard seeing as Kakashi was pushing thim to his limits, but Sasuke continued to ignore the pain and train just to hear the phrase of true sincerity that always came from his voice. "I'm proud of you" When he heard it, it was heaven to him because he knew it was true and he felt Kakashi to be something of a father to him.

"Sasuke" a mysterious voice whipered from behind him cutting him from his thoughts.

Sasuke turned around to see Itachi. Sasuke eyes widen.

"Sasuke please here me out!" He said as Sasuke went for his kunai "I want you to set Kyuubi free. I know what your thinking and that not why I love him you must believe me." pleaded Itachi.

Sasuke stared at Itach thinking he had finally snapped, but then he thought how could he love who he hasn't met.

"Itachi how do you expect me to believe you when you haven't even met him." questioned 18 year old Sasuke.

A small smile tugged on Itachi's face(A/N scary!). He looked at the ground "Your right how do you... but that just it I've never met him in person" he looked Sasuke in the eye" just in my dreams everynight even when I'm daydreaming or awake. I don't know otouto maybe I am going insane for what I did to our clan or maybe I'm just in love with a demon."

Sasuke stayed emotionless but thought he did say"our clan" and "otouto" so maybe...just maybe he was telling the truth.

Sasuke smirked and said"The devil and the demon. Well he must be one hell of a demon to bring you around. Alright I'll do it but there are 2 things..."

He couldn't get the rest out. His brother was hugging him tightly. "Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry otouto. I just... you see I didn't think you would do it and I'm just so happy. hahahah(cough) Sooo what are those conditions anyway."

Sasuke looked at Itachi strangely knowing excatly why he was gay now. "Um well one is how I'm going to do it and two you have to...(blush)... help me court Naruto" At this Itachi smirked like a sadistic maniac.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Flashback over,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Sasuke blushed at the things his brothers suggested to do for plan "seduce Naruto". Frankly, Sasuke didn't know if he could do all that to Naruto.

"Baby brother, don't worry. You' ll do just fine." said Itachi over the microphone in Sasuke's ear as if he were reading his thoughts.

"That's easy for you to say. Your not doing this, are you? And I'm not a baby!"

"No I'm not. Though I wish I was to Kyuubi. My precious little Kyuu!" Itachi said dreamily.

"(sigh) oh no (gulp) I'm here."

"Go ram his hot ass in baby brother" said a chibby Itachi while he watch his otouto become a man. Secretly, glad that he may not turn out to be uke.

Sasuke wasn't sure of himself at all. He kept wondering what the hell was he doing helping his brother then he remembered what kyuubi had said to him one day_ "Itachi will seek out your help one day and you will give it to him"_

Sasuke back then simply shrugged it off but since it did happen he might as well go for it... Right?

When Sasuke got into Naruto's room fear was immediately replaced with lust.

Naruto was sprawled across his bed with his hair splayed along with his silly walrus cap and if that was't enough he was shirtless. Anyone could see the young Uchiha lusting for the Naruto with his darken eyes.

Sasuke glided toward Naruto and straddled his waist. Then he leaned over his ear and whispered "_Na-ru-to_ wake up!"

Naruto responded with "Just a few more minutes"

Sasuke chuckled but he knew how to make Naruto wake up without the promise of ramen.

"Naruto if you don't wake up I'll have to toss out this hot steam-"

Before Sasuke could finish Naruto was up but when he realized the postion they were in he started to yell. "Teme what are you doing"

Sasuke gave him an innocent look, leaning into his ear"Why Naruto I'm giving you a hot, steamy, sexy, and loving experience." Naruto blushed and shivered at the warm breathe on his neck.

"W-W-What has ...gotten...(moan) iiiinto you.. teee.(moan)..me." Naruto said as Sasuke pulled his hands above his head and began to suck and lick on his neck.

"SSSa..su..k(Moan)" Naruto couldn't get a word out. Sasuke had tied his arms up and was attacking his nipples.

'What has gotten into Sasuke why is he doing this' thought Naruto. Naruto could easily say he was gay but never with the right guy. He was attracted to Sasuke in more than one way unfortunately he didn't know if he was gay and even so he was shy about it.

Sasuke continued to attack his nipples but abruptly stopped. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eye's longingly. He leaned down into Naruto's ear and whispered huskly "Do you know what you do to me" Sasuke hand traveled along Naruto's side sending fire into Naruto belly."Do you know what its like wanting someone? To just smply want to ravish someone at that vey spot their standing at and" Sasuke's had traveled into Naruto pants "never" into his boxers "ever" grabbing his cock "stop" and started pumping Naruto which stared a chain of moans that was music to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke didn't kiss him on the lips he waited until heard the 4 words come his Nartuo's lusious lips.

"Naruto when I call you a dobe I mean your my dobe, my Naru-chan, mine and no one else's" Sasuke said boring his eyes into Naruto. He saw his eye get watery with emotion and knew he wanted to say it but was attempting to delude himself with the thought that was a dream not real.

"TTThisss iiisn't...(moan)...real you don't (moan) mean...this." He was trying so hard not to moan but couldn't stop. He was so close to the edge but he wondered why he had't fallen.

"Oh but Naru-chan" Sasuke whispered sudectively in his ear "This is real, I do mean it and I'm not letting you cum until you admit your true feelings" Sasuke said as gave Naruto's cock long slow strokes with his tongue.

"NNNOOOO...you...I...(moan)...can't...(pant)... I LLLLLove YYYOU SSSSAAASSUUUKKKEEE!" Naruto had cum hard but Sasuke greedly licked it all away and whispered "And I love you too Naurto"

He put three fingers in front of his face and commanded to suck (As Itachi instructed of him) biting down a moan. When they were evenly coated he pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down gaze at the beauty infront of him then stuck one finger in Naruto's hole. Naruto began wiggle a little. Then Sasuke put 2 in and sissored him. Naruto began to moan. Sasuke put a thrid in.

Sasuke took the fingers out and Naruto whimpered. That was then replaced with a sharp cry. Sasuke had put himself in Naruto and was currently stilling himself. Naruto bucked and Sasuke began to move gently first than very quickly he thrusted into him. Sasuke and Naruto moan and called one another out. And then they finally came at once hard and hot. Both whispering I love you's. and fell asleep.

Unbeknowest to them something else had also happend.

...

Sasuke was first to wake up and stared down at _HIS_ Naru-chan. He was sleeping very peacefully. He gave him a kiss on his chest.

He felt a presence in the room and turned to see no other than his older brother, Itachi, smiling at him proudly. His baby brother has become a man.(A/N Sniff its so sad)

"Oh..(sniff) this the happiest moment (sniff) my baby brother is is a man (and NOT the uke). But to more important matters. You have done 'it' with Naruto which means Kyuubi should be coming out by the next full moon which happens to be tonight." said Itachi.

Pulling Naruto's head into his lap Sasuke said "One: I'm not a baby. Two: how can kyuubi come out now?"

"Dear baby brother it is because it is mating season and the full moon is a time where chakra is most vulnerable yet powerful."

"Ok, and stop calling me a baby but what happens to you? Won't you have to go back to Akusuki" asked Sasuke sadly.

"No I won't baby brother it has been discussed with Tsunade. Besides the Akatsuki are taking a break" said Itachi.

"Really Aniki" Itachi eyes wide slightly. Sasuke hadn't called him that in years. He even looked genuiely happy.

"Yes, now tonight we must be in the forest that way everything will be easier for kyuubi to take in"

"Alright that seems like a plan... well in any case you'll have fun living here except Kakashi is in charge of financial stuff until he feels I'm responsible..." said Sasuke using air quotes forgetting his other question.

All Itachi could do was watch in wonder at how at ease he was with his baby brother. He always knew Sasuke was powerful even if he didn't. He was capable of seeing and doing things that even the Sharigan can't.

Later that day

"Hey Kakashi AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sasuke. Kakashi was currently holding a pantless flush Iruka down on the kitchen floor trying to seperate his legs.

"Hey Sasuke can i...AHHHHHHH my eyes" screamed Naruto and hid his in Sasuke's shirt. Itachi simply lifted his eyebrow.

"Um...Sasuke haha this is a surpirse what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"I Live Here You Dirty Pervert! Let Go of Iruka and Listen To What I Have To Say" demanded Sasuke and Kakashi reluntantlydid so and Itachi merely lifted his eyebrow further. Itachi knew Sasuke could be demanding but this is a new level of control.

"Ok, Sasuke explain why Itachi is in my kitchen?" asked Sasuke.

"Because," said Sasuke using his irresistably cute pout "he needs a place to live and Tsunade let him stay so can he stay here with his new found mate and Naruto too?"

"Hmmm let me think...No"

Saske made his eyes wider "PLEASE" cute

"Sasuke please don't give me that look.."

"PLEEEAASSSEE" cuter

"...you know i can't say no"

"PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEEE" cutest

Kakashi caved "Give some good reasons"

"Because you won't have to watch me all the times and because if Naruto moves in then ...Iruka moves in as well."

And that one statement convinced Kakashi.

"Well welcome to our little home Itachi" said Kakashi.

"Uh...thanks" said Itachi.

"So who is this new found lover Sasuke" asked Kakashi

"Well its ...Kyuubi" Sasuke mumbled hoping he wouldn't here unfortunately he did.

"Sasuke Tsuki Uchiha(made it up) Kyuubi is not staying here and besides hows that going to happen. He in Naruto's stomach" scolded Kakashi.

Sasuke whispered what happened not wanting to have Iruka incasarate him. As Kakashi listened his eyes watered. Then he squealed.

"My little Sasuke all grown up" cried Kakashi. (and not uke) he thought

With a deadly look in his eyes "What do you mean all grown up?" asked Sasuke

"Naruto" said Iruka

"WWWell wweee kinda...sorta...did...'it'..."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"But Iruka" said Naruto with watery eyes "I love him" Sasuke smiled at this and hugged Naruto then kissing his cheek.

"NARUTO YOU JUST GAVE AWAY YOUR VIRINITY" he screamed at Naruto who was close to tears. Sasuke cuddled Naruto and glared at Iruka.

"Now Now Iruka we had sex before we started going out and getting married."

Iruka blushed "BBBButtt thats different"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "How?"

"WWWelll"

"lets put this behind us and have dinner now shall we" asked Kakashi" Iruka numbly nodded.

"If you crush my Naruto I crush you" threated Iruka.

"First off he's My Naruto and second now that i think about it this is sweet revenge" said Sasuke

"For what" asked Iruka.

"Stealing my Kashi"retorted Sasuke who grabbed Naruto and Itachi and left.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" said a pissed off Iruka being held back by Kakashi.


	2. Ch 2

Later that night everyone went to the middle of the forest in a clearing to help with Kyuubi's transpirtation thingy or at least that's what Naruto called it. Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke were working on the signs needed to perform the justu.

While they were working Iruka talked to Naruto.

"Naruto you shouldn't go around doing it the first chance you get before you go out with him. He could be using you simply for sex and seduced you and...Naruto NARUTO! Are you listening?" asked Iruka.

Naruto was currently staring at Sasukes's sexy ass thinking how lucky he was to have that. Sasuke noticed and smirked at him. Naruto blushed and looked away. He stared at Iruka seeing him talk.

He started daydreaming about him and Sasuke and how they spent their afternoon. While Iruka desperately try to gain Naruto's attention.

Sasuke was in a good. (A/N so rare.) he got to spend the rest of theday with Naruto...in bed.( they didn't have sex) Kakashi had done him a favor and took Iruka out to have a "good time". Despite his good mood he couldn't help feeling bad for Itachi so he decided to confront him.

"Itachi can I talk to you?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi looked up "Yeah sure"

"Itach... are ...you...well..."

"Spit it out baby brother"

Sasuke glared"Are you uncomfortable with everyone with their... lo-lovers and your..."

The rest was predicted and for once well twice that he'd seen his brother sad.(A/N remeber when they showed sasuke's past)

"It is kinda annoying at the fact I can't feel my mate phsically but I will soon so its not as bad as I thought."

"Oh, well maybe I should tone it down with Naruto, eh." asked Sasuke.

"Just a little bit." They both laughed and shyly gave them one another a hug until they saw a bright orange light

ELSEWHERE

Kakashi snatched Iruka away before he smacked Naruto. Perverted thoughts fresh in his mind. As he walked away with a gagged Iruka he didn't notice Naruto walking into the center of the circle.

Naruto was in his day dream seeing Sasuke in his dream his hand outstreched to him smiling soflty. Then he was imagining the painful memories of his past. Until they shattered with Sasuke standing there glowing with a calm smile saying " Don't cry Naru-koi. I 'll make the pain go away." Naruto started walking but couldn't stop the ache from wanting to be near Sasuke so he ran to him in tears. But before he knew it Sasuke disappeared and a orange glow appeared. Kyuubi chakra started pooling out of him forming a human being.

Liquid chakra kept pooling out until nothing was left of Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto.

Kyuubi has been born.

Kyuubi's human form was beautiful to say the least. He had orange hair, red eyes, and he was tan like Naruto, he was also slightly taller than him but not by much but shorter than Itachi. If anyone look at him they would have thought that he was Naurto's older brother. Sasuke came and rushed to Naruto hugging him and asking if he was ok.

Unlike Sasuke, Itachi stared in shock at Kyuubi. He went towards him speaking.

"Kyuubi" he said in a whisper.

Kyuubi looked up and smiled a loving smile than fell. He was expecting to hit the ground but found himself pressed into a warm body. Itachi had caught him and was now hugging him.

"Kyuubi" he whispers once more into his hair taking a deep breath.

"Itachi" Kyuubi replied and snuggled to him.

Kyuubi was too weak to stand so Itachi carried him. Naruto was out like a light because of the chakra transfer.

They were traveling home when Sasuke said.

" Aniki, are we missing something?"

"What would that be baby brother?"

Sasuke scowled him but replied " I don't know but I feel like we did."

"Hmmmm..well I can't see what so lets go home"

Sasuke nodded but couldn't shake the feeling they'd missed something and the feeling that they were being watched. He would have said something but couldn't because he didn't want to worry his Aniki any more than he already was.

However, Sasuke was indeed right they were being watched.

Stalkers

"I want the younger sibling he is quite cute and sexy." said the first man

"Whatever, you can have him. I want Itachi"said the second man.

In th forest

"AHHHH kakshi harder" screamed Iruka.

"(moan) 'ruka your soooo tight"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

mmng...Sasuke?" called Naruto.

"Yes" Sasuke voice responded cool and relaxing like the sea.

"What hap-..." then it hit him and Naruto started sobbing into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke was not sure why Naruto was crying, but he didn't like to see Naruto crying tears of pain.

"Shhhh...shhhh...it okay Naru-koi ...im here ...shhh stop crying...you shoudn't cry Naru-koi" Sasuke cooed lovingly. almost like a mother" I'm here. See."

Sasuke pressed his cheek to Naruto's. His presece told Naruto he was there that this was real. Naruto's crying slowed and began to wrap his arms around Sasuke.

" I believe Sasuke makes an excellent partner don't you think Pein. So sweet and strong...Hmmm wonder what he's like in bed."

" He may look sweet to you and his mate but to me he is vicious that has been proven. I want Itachi back Madara." Pein said bitterly.

"I wonder if you say this because Sasuke rejected you or because you know once you take Itachi Sasuke will come running or because Itachi looks likes Sasuke, but there is a clear difference. Sasuke looks much more boyish and cute compared to upscale Itachi"

Pein glared at Madara. Remembering the way Sasuke made him feel...feel for the first time, but crushed to know he didn't feel the same way- he would not reminse on the past he wanted Itachi now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"*moan* Itachi " cried the newly formed kyuubi.

They had been at it for hours, but Itachi couldn't stop and Kyuubi was helpless to his touch. It was maddeningly goods it was almost like pain. The realiest of feelings in the human body. Itachi licked his navel area and kyuubi shuddered in pleasure. Pleasure he thought that should have been pain.

Itachi didn't know how good or deprived he was until he found himself with _his beautiful _vixen. To say he was not in aching heat would be like floating on earth. Impossible.

'He _wanted_this' thought Itachi as he flipped kyuubi over.

'He _craved_ this' he thought as he licked up Kyuu's spine feeling the shiver that erupted from him.

'He _needed _this' He thought as he violently pushed into Kyuu.

Kyuubi firey hair spilled over his shoulder cried out like a demon deeply sumerged in his pleasure. His wild eyes looked back at Itachi and widen at the formidable challenge in his eyes. Itachi eye was as dark with lust, want, a silent message telling he was not going to stop any time soon. Kyuubi surrendered to those eyes begging for more.

"Sasuke, what was that? " asked a panting Naruto.

"Hn, your new cousin is getting more than a mouth full Aniki." replied the now busy with _his_ Naru-koi _problem_ by licking the length_._

"SASUKE" screamed Naruto even louder than Kyuubi. He was caught off guard by Sasuke. Damnit he was too good at sucking him.

"Hn dobe your louder than Kyuu. I didn't know I was _that_ good. Maybe I should shut you up before you wake up the village." going up to meet_ his _dobe.

"Wha Tem-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke lips.

" I love you dobe" said Sasuke to a dazed dobe. Naruto was going to respond but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"No you don'tSasuke" Said a cumming Madara.

"Will you take that else where" demanded Pein.

"I've got a better idea lets help each other" Madara suggested while rubbing Pein bulge that he knew was moreso caused by him than Itachi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"KASHI no more" pleaded a tied up Iruka.

"absolutely not, you must be punished" replied an amused Kakashi.

"but i didn't do any thing"

"Yes you did you tried to run away from me ruka and you promised to be with me always"

" _pant_ I was _moan_ looking for my Clothes" cried a desperate Iruka.

"Oh yea Ruka use the most common excuse don't lie to me" said Kakashi a he totured Iruka with a cock ring. (A/n enough said)

"I'm not" cried Iruka

"Hmm alright I'll let it go only because your so cute." Kakashi nuzzled Iruka flush cheek and released Iruka of his restraints.

"Ashiteru Ruka-koi"

"Ashiteru Hentai"

Sorry i haven't updated will soon Please updateXD


	3. Ch 3

New Chapter THANKS 4 DA REVIEWS NON REVIEWER WHY R U SO CRUEL...Q _Q

Kyuubi awoke in pain and pleasure remembering the event of the night of before. His thought were only could it get better. Looking up he saw onyx eye looking up at him.

Kyuubi smiled and whispered Itachi's name earning him a sweet kiss from the older Uchiha. This continued until Kyuubi's growling stomach interuppted them

Kyuubi looked confused. "What wrong with me?"

_Itachi_ chuckled " Your hungry" Itachi carried Kyuubi bridal style to the kitchen.

Kyuubi blushed adorably like the uke he was and whined. "I can walk you know"

Itachi smirked "No you can't" this caused the blush to get worse.

"Hmmm what to feed MY kyu-chan"

"Kyu-chan?"

"Oh would you rather have Kyu-hime, Kyu-chan"

"WWWhat NOO" cried Kyuubi noting the closeness that seem to spring up.

"Hmmmm your right Kyu-chan works best." Licking kyu's lips

Sasuke layed there next to Naruto caressing his cheek, tracin the whiskers.

_'How adorable'_

Sasuke couldn't take his off him he wanted to stay like this just watching but eventually the lil kitsune would have to eat in 3...2...1

"mmgn Sasuke...(rubbing eyes)" Sasuke smirked and pecked him on the lips.

"Hn, dobe let go get something to eat"

"Not a dobe teme" but this wasnt as he would have liked to have said it dosed in sleep.

"What the HELL" shrieked Sasuke with his eye twiching. Two make out fests were going on and one of them was going to far in his kitchen on his counter nera his utensil and food his money paid for.

Note to self charge aniki and kakashi rent

Both couples stopped and stared at sasuke. Both ukes blushed.

"YOU ARE IN MY KITCHEN HAVING SEX AND INFESTING MY NOT-SO-INNOCENT MIND!" Naruto blushed at the possessiveness Sasuke openly used.

"Otou_""DON'T YOU OTUOTO _ME ANIKI come on Naru-chan lets go out and eat it'll be like a first date._" said Sasuke smiling sweetly at Naruto.

Naruto was getting scared of Sasuke's mood swings.

Naruto and Sasuke were both at Ichiriki's. Naruto had stuffed his face with 10 bowls of ramen while Sasuke only had 2. It wasn't romantic it was just a routine they both enjoyed. Sasuke bought Naruto tons of ramen and Naruto guzzled them all down.

"Dope slow down your going to choke" said Sasuke flicking his air.

"Noppe imgfh nofhgpt" Naruto responded with his face stuffed with ramen.

Sasuke sighed and Sasuke told him to chew then swallow. Naruto did as he was told.

"humph teme it not like you took me somewhere fancy"

"It not like you wanted to go anywhere fancy...dobe"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me dobe or else."

"Or else what teme" And just to emphaise his difiance he stuck it out again only to have Sasuke bite his tongue. Sasuke then proceed to suck and lick on the tongue recieving a muffled moan from Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him into his seat. Hands headed for tann skin under his shirt till BAM!

Both Naruto and Sasuke said "What the hell" in unison. Confused by what had just happen. The shop owner had come from the back wondering what that noise was only to see one of his chairs blown to bits with both boy woth their eyes wide.

He just sighed "Mayb this is a sign for you guys to continue your date." They both blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxsomewhere behind a dark cornerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SsStop Madara SsStop"

"mmmm Nope" licking Madara

"WwwWhat about the Bomahhhhh?" asked Pein.

"oh yeah" pressed it randomly pounded him from behind when the bomb went off Pein screamed.

"hmmmm this is fun what are we going to next"

"Madda-AHHHHHH" Madara managed to ram into Peins bundle of nerves

"You know Pein-kun mmmm we have nnnnever beeeen so cloooose" Formulating his own plan.

WHile at the amusement park, Naruto had started noticing little thing about Sasuke...Uke-ish things. Like how his hips swayed with his long ponytail. His eyes were huge and sparkly. His lips were cute and pouty. He had a round cut face and Sasuke's ass was _sexy. _And that was just putting it mildly. Naruto wanted to know if he could top Sasuke. To ravish him whole and send him to a new level of pleasure thus turning him into his personal sex kitten.

Naruto was desperate to find out and the moment he entered his apartment he was dtermined to find out which was why they were currently on his floor.

Naruto was grinding against Sasuke desperately loving the friction they created while holding Sasuke hands down.

Sasuke however was desperately trying to escape but whenever Naruto pushed himself 2 him he blushed wildly trying to hold in his moans.

"NAruto I said NO!"

"ne, but Sasuke right here says yes" Naruto said cupping Sasuke in his nether regions.

Then Sasuke did what neither expected.

He purred.

Both froze.

Naruto's sadistic smiled came out "You PURR Sasuke...ohh this is going to be good "

"N-NOOO N-N-Naaarrruuuto i did _purrrrr (moan" _

Sasuke couldn't control himself no matter how hard he was trying.

WALKIN WID ITAKYUU

"I'm telling you Kyuubi Sasuke is the SEME" cried Itachi

THey were nearing Naruto door...and all Itachi wanted to do was go back to Sasuke's house and do Kyuubi into another dimension.

"(sigh) we still need to tell theeeeep ITACHI!" Itachi had just groped Kyuubi. Itachi snickered and avoided the glare and punch aimed for him.

"Look love we're here" said Itachi. Kyuubi continued to glare but picked the lock.

"Stupid perverted lover t (click of the lock)who just so happens to be hot and(pushing door open) ugh i can-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"what's wro-" Itachi froze.

There was his baby brother under Naruto with legs spread wide open waiting to give whatever he had. They were sweating and Sasuke let a moans and yells for "more" and "harder Naru" completely unconcious to they're arrival. Itachi could not deny the fact.

His baby brother was a SEXY uke...possibly even more than Kyuubi.

Itachi promptly fainted from blood loss and his own thoughts.

Kyuubi justed stared with a heaby blush and hard on watching his "cousin" mucles flex as he...FUCKED Sasuke.

Then there was the yell of Sasuke's completion and Naruto grunt.

Kyuubi fainted next to his lover with his own nose bleed.

Naruto and Sasuke did not notice as they went for round 3.

Sasuke POV

'This is so embarssing' thought Sasuke sitting next to Naruto with 3 disapproving adult and 1 curled in a ball.

After Naruto made him...uke. they had taken noticed of the new visiter. Kyuubi was phoning Kakashi and Iruka while was curked in the fetile postion ...mumbling "why...why oh god why"

Now he had Iruka and Kyuubi glaring at him ( he was sure he had made enemies of them from the glare direct at him) Kakashi looked paler than usual ...and well Itachi was more or less...

"how could i have let this happen...h-h-h-he no uke he seme ...seme no uke but he...s-s-s-sexy... WHY!"

My POV

Iruka was about to open his mouth but then said nothing. Kyuubi was still directing his glare right at Sasuke . He could hear Itachi grumbling and event hough they were brother. They were increduably attractive ones. If they were together...it would be like a fangirl dream (catastophe)

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" screeched Iruka suddenly.

Both teens shook their head.

"ITACHI YOU-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LOVER YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION" screamed Kyuubi. Itachi jumped and almost whimpered, but instead buried his head in Kyuubi shoulder crying.

Kyuubi took a deep breathe"Sasuke because you were the uke of the relationship Itachi thought there was nothing to worry about, but they clearly is. Sasuke you may...pregenant."

_Sasuke_ and Naruto eye's widen...then Sasuke flashed red"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT!" Then he turned to NAruto who shrunk under his glare.

"YOU KNOCKED ME UP?" grabbing Naruto by the collar

"S-S-Sasuke b-b-b-a-abe" 'somone save me i dont wanna die'

"DON'T YOU BABAE ME I HAVE YOUR KID MY STOMACH?" shaking Naruto like rag doll

Naruto was so sared that he went into a cold sweat...peed...then fainted

"WHAT THE F#$ DOBE! IM THE OE WHO SHOULD BE FAINTING" screeched Sasuke even Itachi was frighten...it was reincarnation of his mother...no the reincarnation fo the devil

devil=mother=sasuke

Itach sweat dropped he wasn't sure whether to scream or run. So he just clinged harder to Kyuubi trying to disappear into his shoulder.

Kyuubi seeing the situation esclate to Naruto's death stepped in.

"Sasuke, I'm not finished. You _might _be pregnant. It because I'm a demon who lived in Naruto thus...some...qualities may have been embedded in him. Demons can become impregnated. Most demons of course are like yoou humans perferr women. THey are more fertile and built for incubation...men...or uke can be a bit moodier than them due to more pain. We have to go to Tsunade...I may be pregnant too." Kyuubi whispered the last part with his eyes closed.

"WHAT?" yelled Itachi.

"Itachi I'm sorry" mumbled Kyuubi

"It too early to tell." said Itachi

"Demon show earlier...I've been feeling sick...and foods like smell gross to me."

"We can get an abortion"

Kyuubi glared "I'm not getting rid of _our child or children_"

"How do you know I'm the father?"

"ITACH UCHIHA! YOUR INSULTING ME" said seething Kyuubi choking Itache.

"Ok... Ok dont ...kill me" Kyuubi continued to choke. "do...(cough) want...da ...baby ...growing...fatherless"

At this Kyuubi dropped him. "N-N-No I don't, but y-y-y-you said t-t-t-hat and in my world that it is the w-w-w-worst thing y-your m-m-mate c-c-an say" Kyuubi started crying.

"Shhh baby shhh I was just joking...it's what human guys do to lighten the shock of being a dad. I know your pregnant...your moods swings are kicking in" Kyuubi started to glare "just kidding...you demons need to learn to take a joke."

"I guess we need to go to the hospital (A/N he's still glaring at Sasuke) let go"

Sasuke kicked Naruto awake.

"Huh..wha...Sasuke...OH GOD SASUKE! NOOOOO SASUKE NOOOOO!" Sasuke was chasing Naruto with a chainsaw.

Kakashi sweat dropped "Where did he get that?"

"GO NARUTO GO!" cheered Itachi. "oof" Kyuubi elbowed him.

Iruka sighed ignoring Kakashi and Itach"This will take a while."

I kniow it short but the nxt chapter will be funny hope yu enjoy


	4. Ch 4

"How do you know I'm the father?"

"ITACH UCHIHA! YOUR INSULTING ME" said seething Kyuubi choking Itache.

"Ok... Ok dont ...kill me" Kyuubi continued to choke. "do...(cough) want...da ...baby ...growing...fatherless"

At this Kyuubi dropped him. "N-N-No I don't, but y-y-y-you said t-t-t-hat and in my world that it is the w-w-w-worst thing y-your m-m-mate c-c-an say" Kyuubi started crying.

"Shhh baby shhh I was just joking...it's what human guys do to lighten the shock of being a dad. I know your pregnant...your moods swings are kicking in" Kyuubi started to glare "just kidding...you demons need to learn to take a joke."

"I guess we need to go to the hospital (A/N he's still glaring at Sasuke) let go"

Sasuke kicked Naruto awake.

"Huh..wha...Sasuke...OH GOD SASUKE! NOOOOO SASUKE NOOOOO!" Sasuke was chasing Naruto with a chainsaw.

Kakashi sweat dropped "Where did he get that?"

"GO NARUTO GO!" cheered Itachi. "oof" Kyuubi elbowed him.

Iruka sighed ignoring Kakashi and Itach"This will take a while."

Previously

/Thank you reviewers

Kakashi sighed. This was one hell of a fix. First, Sasuke pregnant, then Kyuubi, pregnant, then Naruto need medical treatment now ITACHI need medical treatment...how the hell much is this costing him.

Kyuubi had appernately beated Itach when he mentioned he was going to get FAT! WHO THE HELL TELL PREGGERS THAT! IT SUCIDE!

Sasuke and kyuubi were both sitting on the same hospital table across from their lovers...for now.  
Sasuke was nervous and scared. On one hand he would have kids on the other hand...he would have kids. Sighing for the umpteenth time. He stared from the sterial white walls to his terribly beatin blonde lover sleeping peacefully...blissfully unaware...

I'm GONNA KILL'M

Kyuubi was staring at Itachi smiling happily. He was excited. He was going to have Itachi's baby. He was going to be a mother. OOOOOh I can't wait. Itachi would either have to expand Sasuke's apartment, find their own...or better get one huge house. EEEEEEPPP! then he could design the baby rooms and him and Itachi could be a real family..a few kids...grandpa's (kakashi, jiraya,itachi etc)...uncles...mother and father.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. _Mother and Father...Mothers and Fathers are supposed to be married. What kind of example would they be to their kids if they were unwed...the children would be SLUTS AND MANWHORES!_

I'm GONNA KILL'M

Tsunade walked in the some what spacious hospital room sensing the deadly aruroa comin off they to pregnant. Tsunade sighed. God, where my sake when I need it...oh wait Shizune damned pig drunk it all.

Grumbles cames from the sleeping semes. Finally awaken, they shivered even though it was warm in the room.

_'Why do I feel my life expancy dropping' _thought Naruto and Itachi.

When they turned their heads, they found only to men truly capable of bring the Fire Country to ashes.

Sasuke and Kyuubi shot death glares...it was like a ran of bullets from a machine gun.

_MARRY ME!_

_COMFORT ME!_

_'WHAT DID I DO!' _thought Itachi and Naruto.

"Um Hmmm...(heads snapped towards her) congrats ur both pregnant" SLAM

Tsunade wanted to stay out of War World 3. RUnning as fast as she could to a local bar.

Back in the room Itach and NAruto's life expancy dropped another 30 years.

/

WHOOO! kay for those who wonder what happened to pein and madara. don't worry next chapter they have a cameo...REVIEWERS huge thanks...

Itachi and Naruto: I thought this was a no character death story

Author:Did I knock up the youngest Uchiha and a Demon NO!

Itachi and NAruto: U MADE US

Author:...REVIEW PLEASE BYE (RUNNING FOR LIFE!)

/

WHOOO! Kay for those who wonder what happened to pein and madara. don't worry next chapter they have a cameo...REVIEWERS huge thanks... especially mochiusagi YOU ROCK!

Naruto: Itachi might die Itachi might die, Itachi might dieeeeeee

Itachi: what are you talking about dobe

Naruto: TEME!...humph idk your going to dieeeee

Author: sigh idiots Review and FAV

NOW

Itachi POV

It's been 2 months ...2 DAMN MONTHS and I can't take it. GOD I NEED to get out of here...but if I do...Kyuubi might think I left him...I could never leave my adorable lil' kyuubi no kitsune...

Itachi was in their new house (purchased by Sasuke) brooding in thier spacious living room on the comfty couch...that he's been sleeping on for the past 2 months.

Across from him was Naruto...who was also stuck in a silmiar perdicament...the only difference is that he's only been on it for a month... Although he could tell Sasuke had better reason to be pissed. Kyuubi is carrying twins. Sasuke WAS carrying 5, but 2 of them died...Sasuke was depressed and went to the sugrey (he didn't know if he went alone) because Itachi was allowed a mission...Naruto had had a mission...Kyuubi had a doctor appointment so Iruka went with him.

( Sasuke is also against him.)

And the worst part is he won't tell me what's wrong...I'm a FUCKING GENIOUS NOT A MIND READER!

CRACK...SHATTER

Itachi had been holding a glass and shattered it. Itachi sighed...then froze.

Someone was glaring him...I'm thinK I'm going to hell...

There stood Sasuke looking like our mother as if he was her incarnate. His hair has gotten the point were it reaches is thighs. We had tried to get him to cut or at least trim...let's say there was no electricty in the house for two few days.

"You do realize that I pay for that...right?" asked a pissed Sasuke. Now Itachi should have known better than to smart mouth a pissed pregnant incarnate of his mother (may her soul rest in peace). But as an older brother it...kinda just felt natural.

"Do you realize that I don't care?" Uhh...is flickering red eyes a bad sign.

"I see. Of course I'm not shocked. It's great to be gay...what with all the worry free sex...up until the point you catch something or they get pregnant." Sasuke all but screeched...now I think crackling electicity pulsing around someone is a sign for run or...FUCK RUN!

"Otouto...I'm trying with kyuubi...and you...but..."Sasuke's glare intensifing, Itachi scared ...must..build..courage. "Look Sasuke I know you may not want a baby, but the fact neither you or kyuubi aborting the babies shows you care. And I care too...it just that you and Kyuubi are acting ...I don't know...all I now is that your bottling stuff and can't be healthy..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Devil Itachi: Man are you INSANE? When I give you the option of run and FUCK RUN! YOU pick FUCK RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE! Now he's gonna kill you...which means he gonna kill me...ahhhhh MOMMY!...No wait Mom pissed about the kill her and rest of Uchiha clan thing...KISAME!

Cue spot light.

Angel Itachi: Don't listen to him Ita-chan..you must show courage and demand to know what wrong that is the only way they'll tell you... besides this your otouto and lover we're talking about...you don't want to lose them...and don't ever mention Kisame to Kyuubi. Remember the tequila Mexican bar incident. He'll kill you and Sasuke will use it as black mail.

Itachi was caught in the logic of both his conscience on one hand he'll die ...or the other he MAY not die...

"Otouto, come here," commanded Itachi in a soft voice. Devil Itachi: YOU FOOL! OW! ANgel Itachi: (Slaps Devil Itach upside head) Good job Ita!

Sasuke is skeptical but comes over as of if to sit down. Itachi sighed. Then dread filled him as he felt Sasuke grab his collar. Murder seething through his eyes "O-O-Otouto, w-w-what bot-t-thering y-you?" asked nervously. Sasuke humph-ed and electricuted his brother to a crisp. Who fell to the ground.

This is turn woke Naruto with a "What the HELL!" Sasuke glared at him. He shut up.

He pointedly turned on his hills "I'm going out!" With a slam to the door Sasuke was gone.

Devil Itachi: Now when I give you the options you RUN and...

"FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE" mumbled Itachi.

Naruto just starred in horror and confusion.

Sasuke POV

Idoit brother...I take excellent care of myself. I shoulda killed him...

Sasuke didn't know where he was headed. All he knew was that he ended up at Kakashi's place. Some part him hope Iruka wasn't there. He already hated him.

He raised his hand to the door,but before he could knock the door was already opened. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Would you like to come in?"

When Sasuke stepped in, Kakashi offered him some tea telling him Iruka had to teach today.

Was he trying to say it was safe to come on?... Sasuke accepted and sat on the tiny couch.  
Kakashi finished the tea and came to sit next to Sasuke. After a few minutes of quiet, Kakashi broke the silence.

"So how've you been?"

"Hn."_ Not good. _

"Not good huh. I could see what with the way you looked mad. What's the reason?" he asked as if he could read his mind.

Sasuke snapped his head toward Kakashi "I'm not mad so there is no reason."

Kakashi was as calm as ever "So, you're just mad just because. You kicked Naruto out of bed. Electricuted Itachi. Refuse to eat. Screamed and threaten bloody murder to any who looked at your stomach. AND cut the power for DAYS for nothing, Sasuke"

Sasuke head fell forward a little. He was shocked Kakashi knew about this...had he been spying...

And to Kakashi complete surpise Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and cried out his problems to his ever lovable Aniki.

"Kyuubi...h-h-hates me...And Aniki lov(hic)es him which m-m-m-eans he'll hate me too...Iruka hates me...Nar(hic)to is g-g-going to think I'm d-d-d-d-isgusting...cuz I got(hic)ta b-b-b-b-baby in me and I'm going to get f-f-ffat...I don't wan(hic)na get fat Kakashi...and I killed my other babies!"

Kakashi let Sasuke scooch onto his lap and rubbed circles into his back. "Now Now Sasuke that's an awful big assumption to make. Now if I'm thinking correctly Kyuubi's probably just jealous 'cause you're... having one more kid then he has, From what I've learned demons tend to very competitive about the numbers a kids they have...Itachi would never hate you. He killed your clan and still let you live Sasuke. Wouldn't that be contradicting his actions? Iruka doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to speak to you...you're different from Naruto who all he really has to do is threaten...threats don't work on you. AND Naruto would never ever hate you. You're carrying his children. He's not going to think you're fat...If anything he'll probably think you're cute. I know I think a pregnant Sasuke is cute." At this he laughed at Sasuke's blush. "So don't worry and you're not getting fat. Your babies are just growing nor did you kill the others. Your body just couldn't handle the strain- ninja or not you're still male AND human...it's a lot to take on." Kakashi ended.

Sasuke thought over what he said then started to cry in Kakashi's shoulder again. Kakashi paniced.

"What's wrong now?"

N-N-Nothin'...just happy."

"Ah." Kakashi continued to rub circles into Sasuke back. When Sasuke was done crying he lifted his head.

"Why don't you become Hokage?...You seem to have moments where being one just fits you just...perfect."

Kakashi laughed. "Two reasons. 1: because more people would want me dead...and 2: I'm just too lazy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think you should be, but thanks...not just this but for coming with me to the sugurey...and just...thanks for everything." Sasuke whispered with a blush. When he slid off Kakashi, he did what neither of them expected. He kissed Kakashi's cheek.

"I-I-I'm going to cook...I'm starving," then raced to the kichen. Kakashi stood there with a gloved hand on his cheek. He smiled proudly, sat on the couch, took out Icha Icha and..."Hey Sasuke I would love onigiri filled with fish and tomatoes."

The clanking of pots and pans got louder in the kitchen as a blushing Sasuke got to work.

Elsewhere

"This isn't going to become a KakaSasu thing is it Madara?" asked Pein who was staring at the screen. Both ninja had agreed to watch Itachi and Sasuke from afar...until they came up with a plan at least. So they were staying in a high class hotel, Yuki.

"Hn, maybe it really up the reviewers...I mean the plot was to make it NaruSasu...but who knows turning it into a KakaSasu...would be kinda fun...and besides isn't it evil to break up couples" asked Madara who was coming out of the bathroom towel drying his long hair. (Yeah he looks like past him not present) smirking.

Pein got up to kiss said man. "Yeah...but isn't it good to be a matchmaker...How about we let the reviewers decide? Hey you people...yea you uglyies_"

Madara chuckled. "Now koi be nice...they won't review if you're mean. Repeat after me please review and favorite."

Pein frowned "No...they're thinking about you naked...bastards, stop thinkings! HE'S MINE DAMNIT!"

Madara chuckled a proceeded to kiss and lick Pein neck. "Jealous and possessive...I like it...why don't you ride me like you own me baby,' Leading Pein to the bed.

Pein went from crazed possessive lover to wanton slut "Baby, your going to hate me...I might break it."

"Hn...will see...or Readers Review and favor."

"MADARA PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" crazed possessive lover back.

"I'm sorry Pein-koi...now where were we" purred Madara. Wanton slut in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

SOOOOO could that have been anymore random?...hope you enjoy...now all I need to do is come up with a plot...don't worry a shall not give in...but seriously answer Pein's question...i love KakaSasu and will flip if not told otherwise...well buh bye.


	5. AN IMPORTANT

A/N** Ok I don't whether flip to Kakasasu or just keep the Narusasu goodness...I know how to do it, but it's still ridicously hard to decide...so I'm making it a contest...whoever believes there should be Narusasu or Kakasasu...tell me in a review...im sooooo want this question answered...Y? because Sasuke's going to have insane craving...horrible mood swings...and yoai lemony goodness... Kakasasu or Narusasu**

**Now why do I wanna flip to Kakasasu?**

**Because Sasuke needs a strong protector who will always be there. Naruto is always forcing his idealolgy on Sasuke while Kakashi gives him a choice. And Ultimately I think that what Sasuke really needs. THe chance to make a choice not have the situation force a decision on him. Also I believe Kakashi understands Sasuke better...he can talk to Kakashi...he can be normal with Kakashi because weird does not exist...I mean seriously Kakashi is weird so anything Sasuke does is probably normal. On top of Naruto becoming Hokage (although in this I'm might make Kakashi Hokage first) He'll have less time to spend with Sasuke and his kids while he constantly training to be stronger. Kakashi IS strong and WILL be there whether he's Hokage or not...because really it's Kakashi He'll either dump it on someone else...or prolong as long as he can.**

**Yay so those are my reasons...the only reason I'm even considering keeping it Narusasu is for you guys...**

**OH and send me wedding ideas for Itakyuu wedding...I was told not to make it Lavish so tell me your ideas..I'd appreciate it... I'm not the only writer to this sstory you guys are too. **

**AND I WANNA THANK MY NEW BETA ASPERGAINSTORYTELLER...THANKS!  
**


	6. Ch 5

**SOOOOOO since I can't decide wether to make this a kakasasu or leave it a narusasu I will commit to a little Itakyuu-ness...mainly because I adore this couple and any one makes this couple or incoporate it in their stories gets fresh baked logogirl cookie**  
**  
Note: I seriously need help with wedding ideas...I'm not girly actuallt I'm a boy stuck in a girls body who be potntial gay for guys...so PLEASE HELP!**

**P.S Apparently I'm a Badass Uke...I took the quiz twice...WHY CAN"T I SEME DAMNIT! *-***

**REVIEW AND FAVOR**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Normal POV

Sasuke had left to god only-knows-where and Naruto disappeared looking for his pregant boyfriend. Itachi was in the kitchen cooking hoping the smell of ramen and baked cookies who coax his demonic lover out of his room.

Itachi had his hair out cascading down his shoulder looking oh so sexy. He heard the timer go off and went to take out his cookies. (Itachi's so gay lol) He didn't hear Kyuubi footsteps, but he did sense his chakra coming near. Neither said a word, but Itachi couldn't take this silence. It unnerved him...and the only other person to make him feel like this is Sasuke.

"...Kyuubi talk to me"

"..." he was met with silence.

"I can't understand whats wrong if you don't tell me..."

"..." more silence.

"...we were great...then you went to the hospital...and all of a sudden your mad"

"..." Kyuubi continued to ignore him which pissed Itachi off. Itachi grabbed his wrist when he tried to grab a cookie. Kyuubi eye's narrowed. Glaring menacingly.

Kyuubi may have glared menacingly, but Itachi was the seme in this relationship. When he had to stand up to his uke he would. Just as he would stand up for him."Kyuubi." he said a firm and gentle voice

Kyuubi hard eye's went soft. Then teared up. Itachi still had a strong grip on his hand. Unable to remove it he let his firey hair veil his face. However, Itachi wouldn't have it. Using his free hand, he grabbed Kyuubi's chin, looked deeply into his wet eyes and kissed him passionatly.

Kyuubi tried to fight him. He really did, but how could he deny the lips he's been craving for weeks. How could he deny the very man he missed in his bed scary the lonely monsters away. So, he gave in letting Itachi sweep his tongue into his mouth. It was so intense and heady. It had been so long. Too long. Itachi began to pick Kyuubi up and heft him on the counter. He pressed hot kissed down his neck and chest. Paying special attention to leave nice dark hickeys for the world to see. "Ahhh oohh Itachhiii" Kyuubi moaned. He couldn't take much teasing after so long. He was pent up.

Itachi went to probe his entrance, but Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hand. "No..I don't know ...if having... sex is good for the baby...I don't know... that much...about demon male birthing" panted kyuubi.

"Then we will have to try option 2" Itachi purred. Itachi got on one knee and spread Kyuubi's legs apart. Instantly he swallowed Kyuubi's cock. "Ahhh ITAAACHHHIIII"

Itachi proceed to lick Kyuub's harden cock from the base the head occasionally running his tongue sensually down his slit while bobbing his head. He deep throated him while listen to the string of melody coming out of his mouth.

"IIIITTTAACHHII ohhhhh sooooo gooood...oohhhh I-I'm close." At this Itachi doubled his minstrations waiting for Kyuubi to cum. "ITTAACCHHHIIIIII" cried Kyuubi as he came into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi fell back on the counter panting as Itachi swallowed his cum. When Itachi finished he heard Kyuubi speak.

"Itachi...will you... marry me?" Itachi kissed him hard. When he pulled away he licking his lips.

"Hn...There better question is will you marry me?" Itachi smirked.

Kyuubi blush"...Hai"

"Well than I would be honored to marry you as well Kyuubi no kitsune" Kyuubi blushed darken and smiled.

Kyuubi was exhausted from cumming...especally now that he was pregnant so he fell asleep. Turning off the stove, Itachi carried his beautiful lover up stairs to their new spacious room. Itachi placed Kyuubi delecatly on the bed and sighed.

_'The things I do for his love' _Itachi thought as he stared at his raging hard-on. Itachi sighed again and laid down next to Kyuubi. There was no way he was reverting back to self-gratification now that he had Kyuubi. Oh, no he would have Kyuubi resolve this issue himself... when he woke up

**After great consideration and overwhelming demand I shall continue the regularly scheduled NaruSasu-ness. Enjoy ^-^**

Previously

"Itachi...will you... marry me?" Itachi kissed him hard. When he pulled away he was licking his lips.

"Hn...There better question is will you marry me?" Itachi smirked.

Kyuubi blushed.

"...Hai."

"Well then, I would be honored to marry you as well, Kyuubi no kitsune," Kyuubi blush darkened and he smiled.

Kyuubi was exhausted from cumming...especially now that he was pregnant so he fell asleep. Turning off the stove, Itachi carried his beautiful lover up stairs to their new spacious room. Itachi placed Kyuubi delicately on the bed and sighed.

_'The things I do for his love' _Itachi thought as he stared at his raging hard-on. Itachi sighed again and laid down next to Kyuubi. There was no way he was reverting back to self-gratification now that he had Kyuubi. Oh, no he would have Kyuubi resolve this issue himself... when he woke up.

...NOW

Sasuke was content. Sure, he still had to work things out with his lover, Naruto. But for now he'd hide out at Kakashi's. He was currently lazing around on Kakashi's couch. He had his head prompted by Kakashi's thigh. He was watching the godfather as Kakashi read his "fiery romance".

Sasuke, after cooking for both him and Kakashi felt too lazy and full to move. Thus, the clear laziness radiating from them. Peaceful and relaxing as this was the moment had to be shredded by Konoha's number 1 knucklehead. Naruto.

"SASUKE, YOU HERE?" Sasuke groaned not wanting to deal with Naruto nor move. So he opted to ignore him, not feeling any need to respond.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SA-" Naruto came into the room seeing Sasuke lying on Kakashi's lap. He frowned

"Teme, why didn't you answer?" demanded Naruto.

Sasuke half shrugged and turn back to the movie in time to see someone die. Naruto's frown deepened. He didn't like that Sasuke who had been ignoring him for a month was now laying on Kakashi's lap ignoring him.

"Dobe.." Sasuke turned to him with a dazed look. "...I'm tired." In instance Naruto knew further argument would be pointless. His jealousy unfounded and his impatience his doom. Naruto sighed, opting sit in front of the couch near their stomachs and quietly took his hand.

No one saw it. No one heard it. But Sasuke and Naruto felt it. They would be okay.

Not long after Sasuke fell asleep and Naruto took the place Kakashi once was. Kakashi went on a search for his "beautiful Ruka-chan", while Naruto stared at the beautiful face that was Sasuke. The mother of his children...

All of sudden, it popped into Naruto's head. YES! It was only logical that such a step be taken. Yes, It would be ingenious and best of all Sasuke wouldn't see it coming! Naruto grinned his foxy grin and continued to plot as his lovely raven slept blissfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**I know this is retardedly short but I wanted to get some lead way in to the story. Blizzard winterfrost what do you think so far...is it still confusing! Other people who doubt my ability to flip this into a kakasasu XP PPPPBBBBTTT! Now it time for the good stuff. Kyuubi's wedding, Sasuke pregnant mood swings and cravings, and Iruka hoping to save his ass from Kakashi. Ahhhh i feel like an accomplished writer ^_^**

**Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm almost to 50 so come on push me to the limit baby**

**Thanks Asperiganstoryteller for beta-ing for m** .

...

**Any good. No? Yes? Maybe? I hope I've improved. I don't think I could best may10baby...She's my FAVORITE author on here and I befriended her on facebook. Been that way for years...ahhhh if you love Sasunaru/Itakyuu look her up she has a ton...and while your at it send he a PM demanding that she continued...and that Nicole Neko was the one who made you...you no just in case she starts going crazy a bustin a cap in your A$$. LOL Review Favor You no I love it**


	7. Ch 6

Previously

"Dobe.." Sasuke turned to him with a dazed look. "...I'm tired." In instance Naruto knew further argument would be pointless. His jealousy unfounded and his impatience his doom. Naruto sighed, opting sit in front of the couch near their stomachs and quietly took his hand.

No one saw it. No one heard it. But Sasuke and Naruto felt it. They would be okay.

Not long after Sasuke fell asleep and Naruto took the place Kakashi once was. Kakashi went on a search for his "beautiful Ruka-chan", while Naruto stared at the beautiful face that was Sasuke. The mother of his children...

All of sudden, it popped into Naruto's head. YES! It was only logical that such a step be taken. Yes, It would be ingenious and best of all Sasuke wouldn't see it coming! Naruto grinned his foxy grin and continued to plot as his lovely raven slept blissfully.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now...

Pein stared at his lover. He pretty sure he'd gone insane with all the laughter coming from him. But he couldn't be sure. Madara Uchiha, one of the greatest ninjas in history was rolling stark nude on the floor laughing his ass off. Pein had no clue why. All he knew was that after a very passionate round of sex he'd ask what they're were going do about the Uchiha brothers, he smirked and started laughing.

_'Ding Dong'_

Pein heard from the computer screen. He left the long haired ninja to stare at the screen. Who saw he at the door made his eyes widen. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"You didn't," whispered Pein.

"But I did," replied Madara standing right behind Pein.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-000-0-00-00_

DING DONG

Itachi raised his head from in between Kyuubi's legs and glared at the door, willing the doorbell to stop ringing. He was on the floor in the foyer with Kyuubi. It stopped and Itachi happily went back to pleasuring his sexy mate.

"Haaa, ohhh, Itaaaa sooo goood, ahh," Itachi sucked harder on his 5 month pregnant lover. "Itaaaaahh clooohhh"

'DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DING DONG'

"Ahhhhhh! ITACHI!" Kyuubi panted and Itachi proud to see the blush on Kyuubi's face.

DING DING DING DOOOOOONG

And the annoying sound returned with a vengence. Itachi gritted his teeth in annoyance. He got off the floor stomping toward the door ready to send whoever in to a painful world call Tsukiyomi. Mangkeyou ready Itachi flung the door open and paled at the figure in the door way.

Kisame.

Kisame stood there blue as ever, with a shit eating smile and beady eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. He was dressed casually in a button up shirt and a pale pair of jeans, taking up most of the doorway.

"K-K-Kisame What the _HELL _are you doing here?" hissed Itachi.

Kisame's grin widened.

"Why mou? I cam ta see my life long friend and _partner._"

Itach heard the emphasize on partner and didn't like it. Things had just settled in the Hatake-Uchiha-Uzamaki household and the last thing he needed was his _partner _stirring up trouble.

"Itachi, who's this?" asked Kyuubi. Itachi snapped out his thoughts and turned to Kyuubi. He had two options: tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him dangos (mmm), or his could tell the half truth.

"Umm..."

Angel Ita: Itachi tell him the whole truth. Keeping things will only make things worse.

Devil Itachi: Don't listen to him! Remember what happen last time! Half-ass it. It's not like you're really lying.

Angel Itachi: Itachi NO!

Devil Itachi: Can it! We did what you wanted now it's my turn

ANgel Itachi: *Blush Tie mysteriously falls from bow*

Devil Itachi: *Drool* Seeexyy

Angel Itachi:*Dramatically raise his all of sudden long lashes* What?

Devil Itachi: *Jumps*

Angel Itachi: Wha- _moan_

"Itachi..Itachi...ITACHI" SMACK!

"Ouch." Itachi rubbed the lump forming on his head. Kyuubi glared at him.

"I asked you a question dammit."

"Huh?" Itachi was still out of it, drooling over himself.

"Who. Is. This?" asked an angry Kyuubi.

"Oh...This is Kisame. A friend of mine." Itachi felt better when Kyuubi backed off with an "oh" expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice ta meet ya too sexy" Kyuubi giggled and blushed at Kisame compliment.

"Well you're a hell of lot nicer than Itachi's other friend Deidara." Kyuubi anger returned when he remember the blondie calling him fat.

Kisame chuckled.

"Well that's Dei-kun for ya. Jus as spontaneous as his artwork." Kisame looked at Itachi. "Well ain't ya goin to invite me in?"

"No-Oh!" Itachi glared slightly at Kyuubi, but immedately cringed when he saw him respond with his own.

"Fine." grumbled Itachi. Itachi and Kyuubi guided Kisame to the living room. Once seated Itachi prepared himself for a long and humilating conversation.

"Hey Kyu-chan did ya know Itachi here was the uke first time he entered Akatsuki?"

Kyuubi giggled, then smirked, eyeing Itachi. "Really?"

Itachi groaned. 'Why me?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00Marketplace-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

'Why me?' Naruto thought as he walked around with his sulking boyfriend, Sasuke.

They had been walking around for hours shopping with Naruto carrying ALL the bags. Sasuke was using the 'I'm not supposed to strain myself' excuse. Stupid Sasuke with his baby excuses. They had just finished Kyuubi's gross and extensive grocery list and were now starting on Sasuke. He'd been wanting strange things.

Ramen flavored tuna fish icecream.

Chocolat dunked bruger with donuts for buns.

Tomatoe flavored cookies with macadamoin nuts.

Pickle filled Dangos with rice.

And for his latest craving, _flowers, _paticularly lily flowers, which would be fine...except NO flower shop seemed to have any. Sasuke wanted lily flowers dunked in caramel and topped with some salt with sour creamed. Gross of course, but apparently his tripelets had a want for sweet and salty things. It was disturbing. But he wouldn't complain. He had just worked through many issues with Sasuke, including the self-made baby killer one. Now that things had settled down some Naruto was willing to do _anything _Sasuke wanted. The only thing good coming out of all this was the increase in sexual hormones which Naruto was still looking out for.

"Naruto lets just go home. No one seems to have lilies," said the brooding young Uchiha.

"Let's try the Yakamano flower shop first, ok babe?" replied Naruto. Naruto didn't know when he started calling Sasuke babe, but it just fit him so well.

Sasuke sighed and continue to walk with his long hair swishing in its tie. Sasuke's feet hurt and everyday that went by made it worse. He was carrying three children and he was always hungry. He had tried not eating once, but Itachi, Naruto, and Kakashi wouldn't have it. They took Sasuke and Kyuubi both to an all you can eat buffet and Sasuke couldn't stop eating. Even Kyuubi ate less than him. Afterward, he felt guilty for pigging out in public. He was an Uchiha. He was suppose to have more self control than that. However, Tsunade said it was O.K. He was eating for 4 and it couldn't be helped, especially with a failed attempt at starving himself. When the babies sensed food they took over and ate.

Entering the flower shop, Sasuke and Naruto felt a swift breeze and the smell of various flowers. Sasuke stared hungrily at all of them, but paticularly wanted a lily. A case full of them.

"Hey gu- KYAAAA Sasuke looked how big you've gotten!" Yelled Ino. Sasuke glowered at the woman who dare to insinuate he was getting fatter. Naruto noticed and wrapped an armful grocery bags around Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Hey Ino...how's it going? You wouldn't happen to have any lilies would you?...Like a case full of 'em?" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hummm..No sorry we're out. Our order from the Mizu Country been delayed...Why?" Ino wondered. I mean seriously what would they need with a case load of flowers...unless...

"KYAAAAAA! ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED! AM I INVITED? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR? WHAT AM _I _GOING TO WEAR? I HAVE TO CALL SAKURA!" Ino quickly flipped her phone open and starting calling Sakura. "Sakura...guess what! You won't believe it...Sasuke and Naruto are getting married...I KNOW! Sasuke and Naruto were both blushing.

"INO NO! We're not getting married. Sasuke's just having cravings!"

"WHAT!...well boo...Nevermind Sakura they're not getting married...I know get our hopes up like that...oh but Sasuke's having cravings...I KNOW! SO CUTE...almost wish I was a guy"

"Uhhhh...Ino?" called Naruto.

"Hmmmm, oh Sasuke I have just the thing for you." Ino rushed to the back with her phone still glued to her ear screaming 'I know' in to it. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in akward silence.

"He Ino has one hell of imgination, ne?" Naruto asked lightly still scratching his head.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled, still blushing.

"Sas-"

"Here you go!" yelled Ino, handing Naruto a case of flowers. The flowers were whiter then lilies and had a similar shape, but they had blue petal tips.

"These are the closest to lilies I've got from the Ice Country...their rare and a bit expensive...they great in food and even lovelier _for romance,_" said Ino, wiggling her eyebrows.

Naruto grinned widely.

"Great... They O.K with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted a white petal to his lips and tentavily tasted it. His eyes widen and he devoured the whole thing reaching for another.

"Whoa! Let me pay for them first, babe." This earned a grunt from Sasuke and another squeal from Ino.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT SAKURA...NARUTO CALLED SASUKE BABE! KYAAA!"

Quickly paying for their goods Sasuke and Naruto made a hasty retreat from the shop, but not before a loud "COME AGAIN AND NEXT TIME KISS FOR ME! I'LL HAVE MY CAMERA READY!"

A few bystanders stared at them as Sasuke paled and blushed, while Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the humiliating seen. They made it home safely and were ready for a quiet night in but a loud "ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" shattered any hope of that happening.

**0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-**

**What did Itachi do NOW! Well you'll have to stay tuned and find out. For those who have just notice yes I shorten my chapter...I'm tried of people only reading the first chap and then screaming I don't get it...ITS THE FIRST FREAKING CHAPTER YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO! Reafing it too the end helps...ALOT so yea...and if it's still confusing PM and I'll explain.**

**Also I'm looking for 3 Betas One for my Remember December (kakasasu) Just sitting on the bench (kakasashi) and Aphrodisiac:kakasasu style...Eventually I will have to update A new hero with a new threat...but I probably won't be able to until this coming fall Sorry Peachie Trishie:_/ So any one interesting in Beta-ing for me yes? No? Maybe?**

**AND AS ALWAYS THANKS MY PRECIOUS BETA ASPERIGANSTORTELLER **


	8. Ch7

Previously

"Great... They O.K with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted a white petal to his lips and tentatively tasted it. His eyes widened and he devoured the whole thing, then reached for another.

"Whoa! Let me pay for them first, babe." This earned a grunt from Sasuke and another squeal from Ino.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT SAKURA...NARUTO CALLED SASUKE BABE! KYAAA!"

Quickly paying for their goods, Sasuke and Naruto made a hasty retreat from the shop, but not before a loud, "COME AGAIN, AND NEXT TIME KISS FOR ME! I'LL HAVE MY CAMERA READY!"

A few bystanders stared at them as Sasuke paled and blushed, while Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the humiliating seen. They made it home safely and were ready for a quiet night in but a loud,

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" shattered any hope of that happening.

Now

All Itachi did was leave Kisame alone for 5 minutes to brew some tea. He needed the escape from the horrible memories which were his "childhood."

"It was the first time Itachi was ever an a stripper club. You should have seen the way he bugged out when one of the strippers sat on his lap and try to play coy with him..." Kisame chuckled with a giggling Kyuubi.

So how was his plan to escape for a few minutes become..."ITACHI YOU BASTARD!"

Kisame was laughing his ass off as he watched Itachi run for his life from a cleaver wielding red head. Kisame knew when Madara-san sent him here it would be fun, but he didn't know he get one hell of a show! The slamming of a door alerted Kisame to the entrance of Sasuke and Naruto. Kisame stared at Sasuke for a minute. Then he gave him a toothy smile and said,

"Hi there, Chibi-tan."

Sasuke twiched slightly, but simply "hn-ed" and headed for the kitchen, completely ignoring Itachi and his pleas for help. In Sasuke's mind, whatever Itachi was getting he totally deserved it. Naruto, being more kind hearted and feeling very sorry for his future brother-in-law decided to inquire about what happened.

"Heh, I told Kyuubi about how Itachi went to a stripper club and completely freaked with all the attention he got from them. So, to turn them off he told them he was gay and headed for the bar to get some tequila. Got wasted. Started dancing like crazy on a table The strippers, of course, tried to take advantage of this so in order to prove himself Itachi slept with me...twice." Kisame finished with another shit eating toothy grin.

Naruto stood there, wondering what he could do to save Itachi. He had an idea forming, but the feeling of a warm body pressing into his back, and a hand snaking it way to his groin made him lose his concentration.

"_Oooh_ Na-ru-to," Sasuke whispered coyly. Naruto groaned as Sasuke messaged his package ignoring his audience: aka Kisame.

"How about we go to bed...early hmm" Sasuke continued to whisper seductively.

"B-B-But I-Itachi..."Naruto released another groan when Sasuke scraped his teeth over his shoulder.

"I can wear something sexy..."

"Sasukeeee," whined Naruto, as he felt a moist muscle lick his ear.

"...And you can tie me to the bed..."

"Oohh god," Sasuke nipped on Naruto ear while working Naruto in his nether regions.

"...And we can go like bunnies during mating season"

"_FUCK!" _hissed Naruto. He was _so_ close.

"That's the general idea." Naruto couldn't take it Sasuke was all sexy and hot and his groin was all hard and stuff. How the HELL was he suppose to make that all go down? Screw Itachi! He was going to fuck with Sasuke like to bloody demons who've been caged for years with a hard on! So without further ado, Naruto carried a smirking ice princess up the stair, completely ignoring Kyuubi's bloody screams for death by the sword.

Itachi was scared. Yes he admitted it: he, Itachi great protege, murderer of his parents was scared. Go figure. But you would be to if your fiance abandoned his cleaver for a lawnmower. His firey red-head stood on top of the lawnmower, moving like a bat out of hell. Oh, how cute his little kitsune was, but DAMN! He was a force to be reckoned with. He needed a diversion. Some way to distract Kyuubi from his anger, or at least a way to explain the situation to him.

As he ran through the kitchen again he noticed a glistening butter knife. With speed only years of training could give him, Itachi dove, grabbed it, and threw it through the blades. The blades stopped and exploded in Kyuubi face. Kyuubi staggered back not really noticing that Itachi had pushed him into a chair and tied his hands behind his back until it was too late.

"Release me you cheating BASTARD!" Kyuubi snarled.

"...You look cute all tied up," commented Itachi, which was met with a growl from red head.

"Kyu-chan listen," Itachi kneeled in front of Kyuubi, "You know I love you. That...incident was when I was 15 years old. I was... knew to sex. Kisame thought me going to a bar would loosen me up. He was my partner... and I was confused about what... my other head wanted. Had I known you then, I would have been a virgin when we first got together, babe."

Kyuubi was a sucker for romance and the way Itachi kneeled before him, - he was tied up but still he was kneeled, and pouring his heart out to him made him melt... Well, that and Itachi looked sooo like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. Take out the ponytail and let sharingan light up he'd be his twin...He wondered...(A/N I really couldn't help it o.k? I recently started reading it and yeah, I love it... although it aggraviating that it's NOT a yoai.)

"I forgive you..." Itachi sighed. "...Under one condition."

Itachi raised an eye brow at his lover's sadistic smile. "That condition isss..." Itachi made a motion wth his hand to elaborate.

"You have to dress up like a butler and do whatever I say for the rest of the day. And I don't mean like just any one. I mean like this one." Kyuubi showed him a picture of Sebastian. Itachi mildly wondered how he got out of his ties.

"You have to call me young master... and I wanna do kinky stuff... and you have to act _exactly _like him." finished Kyuubi.

"...Ok I'll get on that..._young master,"_ purred Itachi. Kyuubi squealed, glomping Itachi. Itachi sexy voiced rivaled that of the demon butler...he was sooo lucky.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0 NaruSasu0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke panted under Naruto as he continued to suck him off. Naruto was much gentler since he was carrying triplets. Sasuke came with Naruto's name on his lips and fail back into the sheets. Naruto kissed his way up Sasuke's pale slender body, pass the constantly growing bump which was his stomach, making his way to his lips.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto was occupying himself by marking Sasuke...again.

"Do... you wonder what... the sex of the b-babies are?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto stopped what he was doing. He had not really thought about the sex. He would be happy either way.

"No..not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." responded Naruto. "But after seeing Ino I think I would rather a boy...I don't know what I'd do if she started dating." Naruto gulped and shivered.

Sasuke gave a sincere laugh. "I feel bad for you then."

"Why?" questioned Naruto.

"I think two of'em are girls... Don't ask me how I do... it's just a feeling," said Sasuke.

Naruto paled. "Sasuke don't joke with me. I really don't want to deal with them... dating," Naruto squeaked out dating.

"Dobe, don't panic," soothed Sasuke while kissing Naruto's chest. "Their part-Uchiha... finding the perfect mate is second nature. Their first boyfriend is likely to be their last..." Naruto relaxed reveling in the attention and love Sasuke gave him.

"...Unless they want to taste the buffet before they settle on a favorite." Naruto tensed and fell face first into his pillow groaning. Sasuke laughed.

0-0-0-00-Itakyuu0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Yea since I'm too lazy to do a lemon I'mma let you guys use your imagination but I might add a lime in here)

Kyuubi laid back into sud-filled marble bath as "Sebastian" rubbed his legs methodically. Their beautiful bathroom were interlaced colors of white and red. The floor was cyrstal clear as well as the wall. The towels and rug were a deep crimson red. And Itachi favorit part the marble jucuzzi/tub that could fit 5 people.

"Is there anything else the young master needs?" asked "Sebastian" deviously as he licked up Kyuubi's leg. Kyuubi moaned tilting his head back. He wondered if it was good for the baby to go at it for a ninth time...

"Sebastian...why don't you join me?" asked the lusty red-head.

"Yes master." Seriously, right now Itachi would have kissed the floor Kyuubi walked on if he wanted him to. To have his firey red-head all hot and kinky, especially for him was a blessing he did not deserve. Kyuubi most definitly love the B and M of BDSM. Their fun and games were endless. Itachi was happy he'd bashed Kisame's head in with the hilt of his sword and tossed him outside just in time for a rushing cart to stampede over him.

Itachi removed his clothes with as much grace as he could while Kyuubi drooled. He then seated himself behind Kyuubi and began to wash his hair. Kyuubi sighed in content and scooted closer. That was when he felt the prodding of Itachi's cock pressing in to his back. Maybe going one more time would be ok...Tsunade did say it was okay in moderation, and they haven't made it too the big one oh yet sooooo.

Without warning Kyuubi rose slightly out of the water and slammed onto Itachi's cock with a roar.

"K-K-Kyuu...ohhh god, babe, faster!" yelped Itachi in suprise and estcasy. He truly was caught by suprise not at all expecting his fiance to impale himself on him. Kyuubi went as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough for Itachi, who bent Kyuubi over the edge of the tub, grabbed his hips and pistoned into him.

"Itttttaaaahhhh, ohhhhh theeeeerree!" screamed Kyuubi. Itachi gladly hit his prostate again and again and again. Kyuubi cries multipled tenfold in the echo-y bathroom. It wasn't long before Kyuubi climaxed in a wave of stars. Itachi followed not far behind.

The sounds of both their panting filled the room.. Kyuubi slid further into the tub, exhaustion taking over. Itachi quickly picked Kyuubi up, dried him off and headed for bed.

"Is there any thing else the young master wishes?" he purred to Kyuubi.

"Yeah... lay with me." Itachi happily followed this order. He kissed his his forehead and wrapped in around him. Kyuubi snuggled in to Itachi's warm arms.

"We need to discuss our wedding plans, Ita-kun," Kyuubi said sleepily.

"Tomorrow... G'night babe," Itachi kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight love," mumbled Kyuubi, falling asleep.

-00000000000000-0-

Well ther I did it...a lime I guess. SO the wedding IS coming up and I have plans for it don't you worry. This story isn't going to hell...yet. I'm almost to 50 reviews..are you gys going to push me over the top?

Anyone wanna do a little artwork for this story for me? Anyone?

REVIEW! Til next time

**AND AS ALWAYS THANKS MY PRECIOUS BETA ASPERIGANSTORYTELLER **


End file.
